Ramona Sheer
NAME: Ramona Sheer AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Ramona is about 5 ft 8, weighs 137 pounds and is known for her punkrock sort of look. She has a very muscular bodytype and so pulls off wearing skinny jeans with a fitting ankle-length and high-heeled boot very well. She has straightened hair which she dies in a shade of red that changes every month. Currently it’s more orange-red. She has a very porcelain skin and it takes forever for her to tan but oddly enough she never skinburns. Ramona often wears a hoodie over a t-shirt that falls all the way over her butt and she always makes sure that it falls far enough to cover up small lovehandles and to make sure that if she bends over, her underwear is still not visible. For make-up, she often wears some foundation and powder to fake a good skin and then some lipgloss and eyeliner. She tries hard to not make it look too heavy and unnatural but still enough to sort of ‘cover herself up’. She always wears big, flashy earrings and sometimes a band t-shirt as well. She has a sensitive skin and often has itchy legs. Her arms and legs are covered in small scars from scratching wounds open over and over again and she has a big burn on her left shoulder which she covers up all the time. PERSONALITY: Ramona is seen as an awkward and very moody girl. She can switch from incredibly cheerful to mopy in just a few seconds with little to no reason for it. She’s often sunk in her own thoughts or appears like it but in reality she’s busy examining and observing her surroundings. She’s shy when she’s alone or with people she doesn’t know well but she’s very loud, energic and slightly dominant when around people closer to her. One thing you’ll always notice about her is how she’s sarcastic and cynic all the time, creating a small barrier between herself and the others. She swears a lot and is as blunt as a butter knife with her words. Very honest and wears her heart up her sleeve. Ramona is deep inside afraid of being exposed. She hates swimming and being seen halfway or fully naked and will do anything to prevent it. The few times she has a good friend or a boyfriend, she’ll do anything to please them and is afraid of getting abandoned. Ramona sometimes isolates herself by putting on her iPod rather loudly (but not too loud that it damages her ears and others can listen along). Ramona yells when feeling someone isn’t taking her seriously. She also hardly ever speaks about very personal stuff since she doesn’t want to burden others with it apart from her family. She loves chit-chatting and tries to socialize from time to time though. LIKES: Kickboxing, her sisters and her parents, music, vocal lessons, Guitar Hero (especially the drumming oddly enough), breakfast in bed, cucumber, self-made food, flashy earrings, skinny jeans, boots, reading, science fiction, the Twilight Zone, classic horror movies from the 50’s/60’s, sarcasm, people who are honest and genuine, notebooks, making lists of anything, the shoulderbag she carries aroudn everywhere, lipbalm. DISLIKES: Still having lovehandles even though she sports a lot, itch, wounds, accidentally scratching open wounds, the burn on her shoulder, heavy smells, writing with a pencil, typical ‘tough guys’, fantasy, role-playing, essays, swimming, being exposed, having to talk about personal stuff. STRENGTHS: Strong, agile and flexible from kickboxing, she’ll stand her own in a fight, even unarmed. Good with blunt or melee weapons probably as well. She can take a fast sprint and is honest so you know where you’re at with her. She’s open minded and can examine things well. WEAKNESSES: Panics easily, paranoid, the barrier she creates with her sarcasm, she’s seen as a rough girl and some people are afraid of her because of it, blunt as a butter knife and far from subtle, has a very bad aim so she will not be able to shoot a gun or throw anything on a way that it will harm the opponent or slow him down. She’s also a people pleaser and doesn’t stand up to her friends or an eventual special boy at all, which gets her into trouble as well. Has an incredibly short temper. Moody. RELATIONSHIPS: One or two close friends and maaaaybe a boyfriend, if his personality suits Ramona’s. FAMILY: Mom, Dad, sister Sheena (16), sister Judy (15), older brother Johnny (21) who is in jail. BIO: Ramona grew up in a rather lower class family. Her Dad always worked during the nights and Mom during the days. Her older brother Johnny got bullied at school and it caused him to vent his frustrations on Ramona and her sisters when the parents were out of sight. Johnny loved to humiliate his sisters and yell at them and sometimes threw stuff at them as well or hit them. Since Ramona was the oldest and felt responsible, she often took the physical damage to protect her younger sisters. When one day, she was 15 by then, Johnny came home and started to vent on his sisters. Ramona managed to get him out of the house and talked sense into her younger sisters. Later that evening, Johnny then started to vent his frustrations again on the middle and youngest sister (Sheena was trying to cook but burnt her meal) but Ramona interfered. Johnny got mad and shoved her hard. Ramona’s shoulder hit a pan of boiling soup and it caused her to get a second-degree burn there. In the hospital, she told her parents about Johnny’s past behavior and they immediately pressed charges against him. It was halfway through 9th grade when this happened and it traumatized her. She refused to go to school anymore and literally got sick from stress, not knowing how to deal with the anxiety. She had to repeat freshman year. Her parents decided that it would be good for both her, Sheena and Judy to take classes of some sort of fighting sport, just to regain their confidence again. Ramona has been in love with kickboxing ever since. OTHER: Her parents used to be punkrockers, sharing love for the Ramones and passing on the love for this band to their kids. All three the girls are named after a Ramones song. GAMEPLAY: Will fight like hell when someone tries to hurt her or her friends and wouldn't hesitate to use her weapon on someone she doesn't trust. She wants to find an alternate way out and just doesn't want the instructor to get away with this. She wants to find Ken as she still likes him but knows it's better to be broken up for good.